Shadows are the Future
by Kingdom-Phantom
Summary: Worlds controlled by the Heartless, universes destroyed, families torn apart, utter chaos in every direction. This isn't the future Sora had fought so hard to earn. So what went wrong? And can he fix the damage? R&R ((This has quite a few madeups.))
1. Strange Behavior

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Kingdom Hearts though I really wish I did. But I don't.

* * *

"Kairi!" Sora said as he stepped onto the snow white sands of Destiny Island. His journey had been long and hard but he had managed to find the Island. He wanted to see Kairi again before entering the horrible world in which Riku had been imprisoned. The sun was setting over the ocean. Sora turned around watching it. He had never noticed it before but the sun was so beautiful. The water was glittering and the waves lapped up gently onto the sands. Everything was so peaceful. Sora had been longing to see Kairi but he had wanted to see his home again for another reason. There had been so many days of none stop fighting and he was just sick of it all. All the fighting was driving him crazy. He was glad for a moment of peace and quiet away from the Heartless and the chaos they caused. He took a step forward looking around him it was just like he remembered. Now all he had to do was find Kairi. He looked ahead of him the deep blue of the bight sky casting a shadow over the houses of his Island. His Island, Sora's heart thudded with the excitement of the words. His home, he knew it was true but it seemed so unreal. He was back where he belonged. At last everything was going to be ok. He'd find Kairi, talk to her, tell her he was close to finding Rikuâ€ his heart sank as he realized that this was only temporary he was still going to have to find Riku. He'd have to leave his paradise behind and once again embark on a journey to do the impossible. But he wasn't afraid. Whatever led beyond the morning was a little later on. And regardless of warnings the future didn't scare him at all. He knew deep down nothing was like before. There was a strange feel to the air though, a weird stillness that seemed to surround everything. It was like the silence and calm in the eye of a hurricane, the awkward period of peace that let you know the worse was yet to come. Sora pushed these thoughts into the back of his mind. He had to find Kairi. His crystal blue eyes scanned the beach until they fell on the slim figure of Kairi. His heart leapt up into his mouth, he was so happy to see her. He began running toward her the wind surrounding him in a cheerful way the breeze was warm and he was just ecstatic. He felt like he was flying this entire body was tingling with an overwhelming excitement. Maybe he was blinded by his own ecstasy, maybe his mind wouldn't let him see what he didn't was to. But either way Sora missed the undying rage flaring up in Kairi's eyes.

"Oh hi Sora." Kairi said emotionlessly. Sora didn't allow himself to notice her lack of emotion. He was just so excited his head was spinning with all the things he longed to tell her. Now, he wasn't stupid he did notice the strange way she had phrased her greeting. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Oh Kairi!" He said panting. He was shaking from excitement and was having trouble speaking. "I've missed you so much. Donald and Goofy are still at the palace but they said I could come here to see you. We found Riku and we're going to go bring him back! Don't worry Kairi everything is going to be alright after all. There has been so much fighting though, it seems to never stop. I've become-" Sora began but Kairi finished.

"You've groan to enjoy it!" she snapped. Sora looked at her stunned. "Don't pretend you haven't Sora!" She was now screaming at him. He backed up slightly. He began to say something but Kairi wouldn't let him. "You've become so horrible Sora! I told you not to change! You shouldn't be fighting the heartless anymore you should be joining them! That's what you really are Sora! A Heartless!"

"Kairi no." Sora whispered. Each word struck him like a blow from Ansem himself. His deep blue eyes which only seconds ago had been shining with incomparable ecstasy were now dimmed down showing only hurt and confusion. "Kairi please."

"Don't 'Kairi please' me!" Kairi yelled. "You should never have gotten those Keyblades look what they've done to you Sora! Just look around you is this what you want?" Sora looked around him as ordered but everything seemed to be ok. "Stop pretending Sora you've become just as bad as Riku."

"What happened to Riku wasn't his fault!" Sora cried. Kairi had just crossed over the line. "You and I both know that Riku saved us. If he hadn't helped me close the doors then who knows what could have happened?" Sora shouted. He calmed himself down and took Kairi's hand inside his own.

"Don't you defend him!" Kairi yelled. She snatched her hand back a struck Sora across the face. Sora fell to the ground tears streaming down his face. He just sat there shaking with the shock. The overwhelming power of Kairi's words was still ringing in his ears. He stared at her unsure is it was just some nightmare or if this was really happening. He felt the stinging on his right cheek. He put his hand over it. It was real alright.

"Kairi howâ€how could you?" he got up and ran away as far as he could. Tears streaming down his face. He saw the secret place not to far up ahead. He ran inside sitting down in the middle. It was pitch black inside but he didn't care he just needed time to gather up his thoughts. Maybe he was evil after all. Maybe after all this time he had been the control of Darkness. Ansem had said that all hearts were born in the darkness, even his, and maybe that had more meaning then Sora had realized on his first encounter.

"Sora, you seem upset. Is there anything I can do?" asked a voice. Sora figured it was just one of the islanders coming to see what all the commotion was about. The speaker had been male, so it couldn't be Selphie. Sora figured it had to be Wakka talking to him.

"Go away Wakka I don't want to talk about it." Sora snapped. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke again. This was a bit unusual since Wakka was normally pretty talkative. Sora figured he had been wrong and it was actually Tidus behind him.

"Don't worry Sora. I have three words for you that will make it all better." the person said. Sora felt something cold being sprayed on him. "Good night Sora." whoever was behind him was laughing. Sora felt his muscles relax without his permission. The cave spun around him until it was no more then a grayish blur. He closed his eyes overcome with a sudden fatigue. "Goodnight for a long, long time." the person laughed. Or at least that could have been what they said. Sora couldn't tell and to tell the truth he really didn't care. All he wanted to do was sleep.


	2. A World Without You

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts just in case you forgot. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

The sun set over the strange city, a city built around Destiny Island. It was like a monster engulfing the peaceful island within its impossible boundaries. The island itself remained untouched by time a gift it had been granted, but a curse also lies upon those enchanting sands. The island is deserted rarely has anyone set foot upon the soft sands or played in the cool, refreshing, crystal blue waters. Cursed paradise, it's everything you've ever wanted but at a price. The only bridge between humanity and paradise is a small trolley running from the city to the very edge of the cursed refuge. The golden light baths the city and shuns the island for reasons known only to the sky itself. A soft breeze rustled the branches of the palm trees and traveled across the ocean into the city. The streets were busy covered with people traveling in every direction. Few cars zoomed across the roads most soar through the skies. Words flash across the buildings everything seems rushed in an unknown preparation. People walk quickly not acknowledging one another to involved in their own lives to see anything for what it really is. The soft rays of the setting sun fall gently through the bedroom window of a young teenage girl. The girl sat staring off toward the island questions racing through her mind. A small black laptop rested on her knees, she glanced at the screen remembering the report that she had to finish. She was only about fourteen, a young girl with long brown hair that covered her left eye. Her right eye gleamed in the dieing sunlight it's brilliant blue color dancing with flecks of gold. She looked at her wrist as a ringing filled the room. She pressed a button on what appeared to be a watch. "Melissa here what do you need Wesley?" she asked glad that there was an interruption. A small screen unfolded from her watch and displayed a picture of a young boy around her own age. His hair was a golden blonde and his eyes a deep magnificent blue. If his hair had been brown he would have been Sora's twin.

"Melissa, I was wondering what you're doing for your History project." the boy, Wesley said. "I cant think of anything." He sighed putting his head in his hands. "This is impossible." The girl, Melissa smiled encouragingly.

"You'll think of something Wesley, you always do." She reminded him. There was a small icon in the middle of the screen. "Jackson's calling, hold on I'll link us." Melissa said pressing a few more buttons on her watch. The screen cut in half. The right side displayed Wesley and the left side had a black haired teenage boy. His eyes were a sharp, dark green and his hair was a long silky black. He looked almost like Riku with the smirk on his face.

"Hey Melissa," he said with a false cheerfulness she could see by the look on his face that he, like everyone else, was very stressed. He glanced to the right side of the screen. "This is bad," he groaned. "Even the great Wesley is having homework trouble."

"I know! Look at this!" Melissa said. With her free hand she picked up the assignment list. "List your mom, dad and any siblings , your mom's mom and dad, your dad's mom and dad, it never ends!" she complained waving the sheet around.

"Calm down," Wesley said laughing. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. Hang on guys, Dona's calling." His side of the screen went blank for a minute then popped back on, but now it had been split into three parts. Wesley on the right, Jackson in the middle, and a teenage girl, Dona, on the left. Her long smooth black hair was short except for two very long strands on either side of her head giving off the illusion of dog ears. Her eyes were a simple hazel color and on her face was a big smile. "Back." Wesley announced.

"Hey guys have you seen Raven yet?" Dona asked looking around her. Wesley and Melissa shook their heads. Jackson groaned and rolled his eyes but decided to refrain from making a sarcastic comment. Dona looked down disappointedly.

"Sorry Dona, only thing I've seen is the screen of my computer." Melissa moaned. "This family tree is impossible, my dad and brother left when I was four, my mom hardly even remembers I exists, the only space I can even think to fill in is way up at the top." Melissa looked at the sheet and began to read the question: "One thousand three hundred and thirteen years ago, the year of the Great Sora's disappearance what was the name of your family member closest to his age." She paused glancing at the three people on the screen who clearly had no idea what the question meant. "The answer is the Great Kairi, I'm her great, great, you get the picture granddaughter."

"At least you know that much." Wesley said looking at the question on his sheet too. "I think I was related to Tidus I'm not exactly sure. This would be so much easier if my mom was still here! Why did they have to leave?" Wesley asked. No one answered. They weren't supposed to they all remembered that day.

"I still remember it happening, when they left. My dad said they had seen some strange Heartless activity, so he gathered a group of people, including my brother, Axel, Wesley's mom, Jackson's dad, Dona's dad, and Raven's mom. They left in the ship and..." Melissa didn't have to finish that sentence they all knew what happened next. The ship vanished into the sky and none of the occupants were ever heard from again. Melissa looked up seeing an exclamation point flashing in the middle of her screen. "Guys, Raven's calling! She says it's urgent!" Melissa fiddled with the buttons on her watch again and the screen expanded allowing another person to appear on Dona's left. This person was a teenage girl with long white hair her eyes were navy blue and shining with excitement. She was panting as if she had just run a marathon race. "Wow Raven you look...um....tired" Melissa said for lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah...sorry...I...just...came back...you....won't....believe...the...news...I have!" she said between desperate gasps for air. There was a long moment of silence as Raven caught her breath. Raven is normally a calm girl who rarely gets excited over anything, even her own birthday. The group had never seen her act this way. "The adults can't shut the trolley off! It's the weirdest thing! It'll be running all night because no one ever goes out after dark. This is our chance! Our chance to find out what lies on the Forbidden Island. There's only one catch, we have to go tonight, no exceptions."

"But no one ever goes out after dark! Heartless still roam the streets." Melissa said shaking her head. "It's too dangerous, one of us could get hurt."

"Don't be such a baby Melissa," Jackson said A smirk on his face. "The Heartless in the city are weak no stronger then shadows. Plus they never take any more then they need, they're scavengers not predators." Melissa still looked unconvinced.

"That's what worries me, Heartless have a record for being greedy and ruthless. This scavenger thing won't last long, soon we'll be hiding from them." Melissa said looking back out of her window. The sun still shone behind a hill.

"Always an optimist aren't you Melissa?" Wesley asked turning his head to look out his own window. Melissa shrugged not even smiling at his comment. "I agree with her though," Wesley said suddenly. "It's way too risky."

"Wait I have a message. One moment," Melissa put her friends on hold as one picture filled her entire screen. It was a woman with blue eyes just like Melissa's visible one. The woman had the same brown hair but it was pulled back into a bun, she also had the same phony smile on her face.

"Mallory...er...Marla...um...Megan...daughter dearest this is your mother I'll be home late tonight don't wait up for me, I'll be home when the sun rises tomorrow, make dinner for yourself like a good girl. Love you sweetheart buh-bye!" the woman called. Melissa glared angrily at the message. A new fiery rage sprouting up within her.

"Mallory? Marla? Megan?" she asked herself angrily. "My name's Melissa." she growled. This new rage filled her with unbelievable courage. She flipped back to her friends. "I'm in, so when do we leave for the Forbidden Island?" she asked. Jackson and Raven exchanged grins of triumph.

"We leave at eleven thirty, that way we'll arrive there at midnight." Raven said. She signed off. Jackson smirked again and also hung up. Dona looked around trying to comprehend what happened after a few seconds then she too signed off. Wesley groaned and finally signed off leaving Melissa alone to regret the decision she had just made.

* * *

Disclaimer: Next chapter will be up soon please review. 


	3. A Secret Gathering

_All is not gone_

_Sora's not dead_

_Something went wrong_

_Things left unsaid._

_A meaningless journey_

_To fix what's unbroken_

_A powerful yearning _

_To hear what was spoken._

_A fragmented tale_

_The parts lost in time_

_A quest that had failed_

_And no light shall shine_

_Where his journey ends_

_Yours shall begin_

_The ultimate sin_

_Is to let Darkness win._

Melissa shot awake her head throbbing painfully. That voice...that dream...so strange... and yet... so familiar. Melissa rose to her feet slowly, she had fallen asleep in the beanbag chair and her legs were cramping up pretty badly. She walked around the room a few times until the pain died down to a dull throb and walked over to her closet. She glanced outside her window, the black clouded sky meant that a storm was on its way. "I picked a really great night to go explore the Forbidden Island." she muttered to herself. Melissa reached into her closet looking for a coat or something. It rarely got cold on the Island so she didn't have much that was suited for going outside at eleven thirty. Finally she found a long, hooded, dark silver, coat. She yanked it off the hanger and ran over to her window. She gazed down the peaceful street until her visible eye fell on the last house. She quickly glanced at her watch it was eleven thirty exactly. She looked back at the house expectantly. As if on cue, the door opened and Wesley slipped out into the street. Melissa grinned and raced down the stairs. She threw on the coat and slipped out the door carefully locking it to make sure nothing happened while she was away. "Wesley!" she hissed loud enough for the blonde boy to hear. He raced over to her.

"Melissa this isn't a good idea, if we turn back now-" Wesley began. Melissa shook her head, they both knew turning back wasn't an option. "I don't like this. Not one bit." he fell silent for a bit as they continued toward the Trolley.

"Wesley?" Melissa asked slowly she shuddered. "Do you feel something in the air tonight?" Wesley raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm not sure what it is, but something isn't right tonight. Something just seems a little well..." she paused searching for the right words. "A little off."

"Yeah, I know what you mean,." Wesley said glancing up and the infinite black sky. Melissa followed his gaze. The sky was black and empty, the emptiness just seemed to stretch on and on and on into the darkest depths of the universe. "I feel like we shouldn't be out here, like we're interrupting the cosmic balance of the Universe or something." Wesley said hardly daring to raise his voice above a nervous whisper. There was the low buzz of a motor that caused both of them to whip around. Jackson skidded to a halt on his hover-scooter. He smirked at them.

"Figured you two brainy know-it-alls wouldn't have enough common sense to use a hover-scooter to get to the other side of the city." he said laughing. "So what do you say? Need a lift?" Melissa grinned and hopped in the scooter behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Wesley got on behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Ready?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Melissa said. Wesley nodded. The scooter took off at a surprising speed. "Jackson pull up you'll kill us at this rate!" Melissa hissed. Jackson pulled up until they were about nine feet in the air. Melissa felt Wesley tremble slightly as Jackson made the scooter go even higher. They had reached eleven feet and Melissa didn't even want to know how fast they were going. Jackson always had a love for danger and excitement. Jackson pulled up again, this time it was a quick jerky movement as they shot up another two feet. Wesley moved closer to Melissa.

"Don't look down. Don't look down." She heard him whispering to himself. She felt a twinge of guilt, Wesley hated heights. Jackson jerked again and the scooter shot straight up at least four feet. Wesley tightened his grip on Melissa's shoulders and she tightened her grip on Jackson's waist.

"Are you mad or something!?" Melissa hissed. "Your scaring Wesley to death! Stunts like this are why most hover-scooters crash!" Melissa watched as Jackson began to descend. The dark street began drawing closer and closer toward them until Jackson had landed.

"I don't know what happened." Jackson explained as a very relived Wesley jumped off the scooter. "It felt like something was trying o ram me right out of the sky!" Melissa let go of him and slowly got off. She felt a lot safer once the solid road was under her feet, and it was pretty obvious Wesley did too. Jackson got off and pressed a small red button on the left side. The scooter shuttered then folded itself up until it was small enough to fit in his pocket. Jackson picked up the tiny metal square and examined to closely before finally shoving it deep into his back pocket.

"This way!" someone hissed. The trio looked over just in time to see Raven disappear behind a rather large building. Melissa, Jackson, and Wesley raced over to join Raven and Dona who, by the look of it, had been waiting quite a while. "It's about time you three showed up!" Raven snapped. "We were beginning to think you chickened out on us."

"The trolley just arrived." Dona said pointing behind her. The trolley was the only way to cross over from the city onto the Forbidden Island, you couldn't swim because the journey was too long. You couldn't walk, because there was no land connecting the Island and the city, and you couldn't go by hover scooter because the island was surround by some kind of shield, or spell, or a mix of the two.

"Come on! Let's get on!" Raven said quickly. She seemed a bit jumpy it was unusual for her because Raven had always been one of the bravest. Slowly the group followed her around the building and past the sleeping guard. One by one the hopped into the trolley Jackson first, then Raven, followed by Wesley, then Melissa, and finally Dona who had to duck to get in. They sat down on the red cushioned seats that lied the windows and waited.

"Ow!" Dona muttered as she hit her head against the ceiling in an attempt to sit down. The hum of the trolley engine filled the small car as the trolley took off toward the Forbidden Island with an unexpected jolt that caused Dona too loose her balance. Dona crashed to the floor with a loud thud. She puller herself up to a sitting position glaring indignantly at the others. "That's ok I liked it better down here anyway!." she snapped. Melissa groaned even Dona's klutziness failed to loosen the knot that had tied itself tightly in her stomach. She glanced out the window staring out over the ocean. The gentle waves moved slowly toward the island, the reflection of the black sky only added to its spookiness. Everything seemed to move so quickly as Melissa sat in the silent trolley. She was trying desperately to remember the weird dream she had been having. It involved going to the Forbidden Island just like she was doing now. It had been such a weird and confusing dream that it took forever to even begin to sort out. The trolley skidded to a halt. Melissa closed her eyes not wanting to think about the next few steps she would have to take. The steps that would take her right to the Forbidden Island.

* * *

Next chapter is finally up!


	4. A Final message

Disclaimer: I still own nothing! But still no reviews? Is it really that bad?

* * *

Melissa walked slowly across the soft white sands. Her boots hardly lifting off the ground, she was far behind Raven who was competing for the lead with Jackson. "Can we stop for a bit?" Dona asked nervously. She, like Wesley and Melissa, had been having second thoughts about coming here.

"Fine but only for a few seconds." Jackson said stopping. Melissa looked around spotting a dock. Moving quickly, she walked across the old wooden planks holding it together. She reached the edge and sat down letting her feet dangle above the waters. A soft wind pushed the gentle waved toward her she watched them for a while allowing her mind to wander. She heard footsteps behind her, but for once she really wasn't afraid, for some reason the water relaxed her.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" asked the much calmer voice of Wesley. The Island seemed to be having the same affect on him, for he had calmed down considerably. Melissa nodded scooting over to make room for him. He sat next to her, and for a moment they just remained silent. "It's so peaceful here," he said softly. The two friends gazed out over the black waters in silence, only the sound of the waves could be heard. Melissa felt tired her senses were dulled by the atmosphere, but something kept her from falling asleep. As she stared out over the water, she felt that something was very wrong. "Does something seem wrong to you?" Wesley asked as if reading her mind. She nodded yawning widely. It was hard to concentrate with the peaceful scene in front of her, it was almost all she could do to prevent herself from falling asleep. The water looked black the only color was the reflection of the full moon, shimmering upon the calm surface of the ocean. Wait a second, Melissa thought her heart beating quickly, when they had left for the Island there had been no moon. She watched for not only was there a moon, but something was floating upon the waters. Melissa hopped off the dock and landing knee deep in the icy black water. "Melissa! Are you mad!?" Wesley asked shocked at her strange behavior.

"There is something in the water Wesley!" she called over her shoulder. "And the moon Wesley! Look at it!" There was a stunned silence as Wesley tried to piece together Melissa's sentences, or rather sentence fragments. Melissa fought through the water, pushing her way through it. It had seemed peaceful not so long ago, but now it was fighting against her with all its might. She continued to fight it though, not allowing herself to give in. Finally she reached it, the water stopped fighting against her, realizing at last that it had lost its battle. Melissa stood waste deep in the ocean, her entire body was bathed in soft moonlight. Then she saw the thing she had been trying to retrieve. A small bottle bobbed up and down gently in perfect synchronization with the water around it. There were objects inside the bottle that really caught Melissa's attention though. She scooped up the little bottle clutching it close to her.

"MELISSA LOOK OUT! HEARTLESS!" Someone cried from the shore, it sounded like Dona, though there was no way to be sure. Melissa looked up, the water was no longer peaceful but swarming with shadow. Huge yellow eyes stared up at her from its depths. Panic took over, control her, causing her to run toward the shore. She reached the sands and sprinted across to join the others. She looked around her.

"Over there!" she said pointing to the entrance to a cave. She raced toward it but two screams made her stop dead in her tracks. She turned around just in time to see Raven vanish beneath the ground in a puddle of darkness. Dona, who was MUCH taller, was now waist deep in the shadows. Melissa raced over grabbing Dona's hand. But it was useless, no matter how hard she tried she could not free her friend from the clutches of the Heartless. The screams eventually subsided as Dona vanished into the ground. Melissa felt Wesley grab her arm and drag her into the cave, but she could hardly see straight. That wasn't Dona, she thought to herself, Dona is ok, Dona is back at home asleep. Raven too, she though to herself.

"Melissa, please snap out of it." a desperate voice said. It sounded as if the speaker were on the verge of tears, and it cut through the peaceful fog of Melissa's mind like a knife. "Wake up, please." the voice continued. Melissa opened her eyes, she was lying on the cold floor of the cave, Wesley and Jackson were leaning over her. "The Heartless grabbed you and began pulling you under," the voice said, Melissa was surprised that it was Jackson who had been speaking to her. "We managed to pull you out, but we weren't sure it we were too late. Were felt heavy when I carried you, I though you had died." Jackson said softly. Melissa sat up leaning against the cold rock wall for support. "What are you holding?" Jackson asked suddenly. Melissa followed his gaze onto the bottle that was clutched tightly in her hand. She srugged and shook the bottle empting it. A folded up piece of paper fell onto the floor.

"I'm not sure what it is, I found it floating in the ocean." Melissa explained. The paper was worn and tattered with age, so she had to unfold it carefully to avoid damaging it even more. "It's a letter," she said softly after unfolding the first bit. The ink was smudged from the water on which the bottle had been floating on for who knew how long. "Kairi," she read aloud. "I would have put dear but you no longer consider me either friend nor acquaintance. I wish I could see you again before I am sentenced to whatever fate the Heartless have planned for me. I have little time before it happens, and no matter how horrible, I will take it. For I believe you to be right, never again shall I fight the Heartless. For the saying is true, you become what you fight." Melissa stopped choking back tears as she read on. "I must say that despite recent events I shall miss you greatly. I must say that I believe my life has finally come to an end, and my reign of Keyblade Master is over. No longer shall I..." Melissa trailed off allowing tears to flow freely down her cheeks. "No longer shall I torture the worlds with my horrible power. Maybe the next person shall do a better job then I. I have many regrets, but among the biggest are that I never saved Riku and the King. And also that I never said goodbye to you properly. Donald and Goofy sit next to me as I write this, for they too are at the mercy of the Heartless. What these merciless creatures have in store for us, I cannot say for sure. But this will probably be the last you ever hear from me. I wish I had not brought Donald and Goofy into this for I wish them not to perish for my mistakes. Please, if you ever find Daisy or the Queen, please explain to them what happened. Despite the strange formality of my letter it was meant only to get a simple point across: I'll miss you. So now I say my final goodbye to everything I knew and loved. And if I ever survive this, I shall never fight again, less I put the worlds into greater peril. Goodbye Kairi, goodbye forever, sincerely Sora. P.S. If you believe this letter to be forged, then I have enclosed something to wipe out the doubt. Consider it my last present to you." Melissa was glad there was no more to read for she could no longer form words. Jackson and Wesley seemed to be at a loss for anything to say, the emotion in the letter had hit the three children like a blow from the Darkside Heartless.

"It could be a fake," Jackson said after a long painful silence. "After all we're not sure, whatever gift he left her is probably long gone by now." Melissa shook her head. She had unfolded the last part of the letter and the gift hand fallen into her hand.

"It's him," she muttered clenching her fist. She opened her hand and held up the present it gleamed in the dim light. A chain, a necklace. Melissa's heart felt a knife of emotion pierce it. As her visible eye fell on the all to familiar charm. A silver crown dangled from the end. There was no doubt who it belonged to. "It's Sora."


End file.
